


The Thing With the Ring

by cheshirejin



Category: Justice League
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Prompt #9: "The Thing with the Ring" (Justice League) cheshirejin<br/>
Title: The Thing With the Ring<br/>
Fandom: Justice League<br/>
Author: cheshirejin<br/>
Chars/Pairs: Wally West/John Stuart<br/>
Genre: hentai<br/>
Warning: yaoi, mild bondage<br/>
Word Count: 509<br/>
written for hentai contest's prompt 9: fetish</p>
<p>Summary: Wally has a growing problem concerning his friend’s powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing With the Ring

Wally West woke up rock hard and panting. Groaning, he rolled onto his back, noting that the rumpled sheets under him were uncomfortably damp with sweat. ‘Fuck, this is wrong,’ he thought. ‘Ok, so we have been friends for a long time now, and John is a hell of an imposing figure. I know I really admire the man but …?’ He broke the thought off with a confused whine. Was this about John or the ring? Was it the bondage thing? Knowing that he, the Flash, the fastest man alive, could be held immobile by that sensual, masculine beam of energy; acutely aware that he couldn’t even vibrate his way loose...no matter how hard he tried. He would be completely at the mercy of big, built, tough-as-fuck John Stewart.

“Oh God,” he croaked as his thoughts flitted through the naughty things that he had so recently dreamed of. His right hand slowly traveled down his chest, over his abs to the rigid column of flesh, which he quickly freed from its confinement in his favorite lucky pair of boxers. He stroked lightly as he let his mind drift back into the dream realm; back to where it was John’s hands gliding up and down his body, not his own. He sat up against the headboard, his pillow cushioning his lower back. Still reliving the best parts of the recent dream, he ran his left hand over his body, imagining how good it would be if he was here, kissing, touching and, licking his willing body.

Wally eased his shorts off. He spread his legs, bending his knees up and out as he stuck two fingers into his mouth. He suckled them, paying attention to how it felt, his warm, soft tongue wetting each digit. Slowly, carefully, he reached down and inserted a finger. His hips rolled in an instinctive rhythm as he worked it into the tight heat of his own body. He reached down, taking his achingly hard member in his other hand once again, his thumb smearing the slick drops of precum around the tip, sending delicious jolts of pleasure zinging through him. He closed his eyes, tightening his grip and, stroking himself, as he inserted a second finger. The angle didn’t permit him much depth, but the sensations of stretching and movement still added to his pleasure. In his mind’s eye, he saw John kneeling between his legs. It was John’s fingers working his ass, John touching him as he was held confined by the power of the lantern’s ring. John locking greenly glowing eyes with him as he lowered his head and opened his mouth, slowly moving to engulf him in warm wet heaven … That thought was all it took. With a half sob, half groan Wally climaxed in a bone shaking orgasm, warm spurts of liquid landing on his abdomen and chest.  
As his body cooled and the night grew larger Wally sighed, he was alone, and lonely and even worse, he felt guilty for fantasizing about his best friend like that.

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0001azkr/)   


  


[](http://pics.livejournal.com/cheshirejin_fic/pic/0001beqe/)

  



End file.
